


Непротиворечие

by LRaien



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fix-It, Languages and Linguistics, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Slash, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Одна из антиномий языка в том, что носитель формирует язык, а язык формирует носителя» или поиски обоснуя в каноне, замаскированные под фанфик. Хороший фанфик.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 2





	Непротиворечие

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, филологические понты, но только это объясняет кучу той прекрасной романтической фигни, что произошла в фильме, и то, как Веном из комиксного хардкора превратился в милую жижу.

Веном солгал ему, но не потому что хотел обмануть, а потому что не нашёл нужного слова.  
«Я был лузером», — прохрипел он.  
Это было ложью.  
Он не был лузером.  
Он был отщепенцем, который ценил своих «хостов» и их ёбаный внутренний мир, за что его едва не разорвали на опыты.  
Веном прикинулся дурачком, и его оставили в покое, понизив в ранге.

Симбиоты знают многие языки, изучая их непосредственно через носителя — потому что так проще получать информацию о чужой среде обитания, оружии и поведении других особей. Вникая в систему понятий, симбиоты узнавали самые достоверные и точные сведения, без слоя межкультурного недопонимания. Веном не задумывался об этом раньше, но Эдди — журналист, у него в голове куча понятий, для которых есть слова, разные и иногда пересекающиеся значением друг с другом.  
— Прочитай это. Нам надо больше знать о твоих мыслях.  
— Лингвистика? Слушай, журналистика — это не языкознание, я не должен...  
— ПРОЧИТАЙ.  
— Бля, ладно, и не обязательно при этом орать на меня во всю свою зубастую глотку! У меня вся щека в слюнях!  
Веном подумал с секунду и старательно облизал щеку Эдди. Слюны не убавилось.  
Тот со вздохом уткнулся в книжку, и Веном начал следить за работой его разума.

_«Язык — система звуковых и словарно-грамматических средств, закрепляющих результаты работы мышления и являющихся орудием общения людей, обмена мыслями и взаимного понимания в обществе»..._

Эдди зевнул, но продолжил и, неожиданно для себя, увлёкся. Особенно его зацепили антиномии: противоречащие друг другу истины, жизненно-то как.

_«Одна из языковых антиномий в том, что носитель формирует язык, а язык формирует носителя»._

При слове «носитель» Эдди подумал о себе как о носителе Венома, и тут же усмехнулся. Веном, плывший вместе с ним по его рассуждениям, отметил для себя ещё один забавный аспект многозначности слов.

— Ты разговариваешь со мной через универсальный предметный код? — спросил Эдди после третьей главы.  
— Именно, — Веном отрастил голову и положил её на плечо Эдди, свесив язык набок. — В твоём разуме уже есть система понятий и система «кода» для них, у каждой особи он свой. Контакт через образы и эмоции был недостаточно хорош для выживания: «хосты» не всегда понимают сигналы от симбиота, а симбиоты — реакций носителя на специфические условия планеты, к которой «хост» привык. У меня эта способность развита лучше.  
Эдди моргнул.  
— То есть ты способен изъясняться более внятно, чем «тела в одну сторону, бошки — в другую»?  
— Я осваиваю твой разум, — проворчал тот. — И у Энн тоже было много интересного в голове. Она более организованная. Но она мне нравится не так, как ты. Ты — мой.  
— Подожди, — Эдди перелистнул страницу, — тут сказано, что универсально-предметный код — это не просто набор звуков для обозначения, это набор понятий. То есть каких-то осмысленных категорий, ценностей и тех или иных качеств, отобранных социумом для обозначения их отдельным сигналом.  
Он произнёс это без запинки — вот что значат годы работы на ТВ!  
— И?  
Эдди не ответил, продолжая читать дальше.  
В его сознании постепенно вырисовывался иной взгляд на события тех дней, когда Веном захватил его тело и отказался повиноваться своему командиру. Эдди допускал, что понимает не полностью, но... Если прикинуть, что ты —инопланетная жижа, которая вдруг вселяется в непонятное создание, внедряется в его сознание, чтобы взаимодействовать с ним в его же понятиях, и оказывается буквально ошеломлена наличием в мире множества вещей и чувств, для которых у людей есть названия и о которых есть понятие...  
А в этой книжке написано, что каждый человек, по сути, говорит на своём языке, и это утверждение Брок, общавшийся в силу профессии с ну о-о-о-о-очень разными людьми, тоже принял на веру.  
То есть, Веном не просто захватил контроль над телом Эдди, он должен был принять его разум, тип мышления и систему образов и ценностей.   
Именно его.  
И когда Веном говорил, что то, что убедило его не уничтожать Землю — «Это ты, Эдди. Ты убедил меня»...  
— Правильно, — хрипло пробормотал тот, дыша Эдди в ухо, отчего Эдди едва не заорал.  
— И поэтому я для тебя — идеальный носитель?   
Голова Венома исчезла с плеча Эдди и растеклась чёрными кляксами по коже, чтобы через пару секунд вылезти у него из груди, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Ты одинок, Эдди. До встречи с тобой я не думал, что тоже настолько одинок.  
— Но в мире есть много других...  
— МНЕ НЕ НУЖЕН ДРУГОЙ! Сейчас — ты одинок?  
Эдди мотнул головой, глядя в белесо-жёлтые с зеленоватым краем глазища.  
— Ты заполнил моё одиночество, Ви, — он погладил Венома по затылку, похожему на ощупь на очень плотную медузу.  
Медузы бывают смертельно ядовитыми.  
Веном тоже.  
(Одно только его имя чего стоит!)  
— Ты меня любишь, — пророкотал Веном, щурясь, словно мурлыкающая кошка. — И я не хочу никого другого.

Вселяться в другого «хоста» с уровнем погружения Венома означало перестраивать себя заново. Даже Райот, который не отличался особой эмпатией, почти не использовал человеческие языки, отказываясь реагировать на мир в полном соответствии с происходящим или вникать в него, пока не встретил того носителя, что был с ним полностью согласен и един ценностями, категориями и стремлениями.  
Для Венома таким оказался Эдди.  
Идеальным.  
Только надо будет подсунуть ему ещё больше книжек.  
Например, про размножение.  
Где-то в разуме у Эдди было что-то про деление митозом, отмеченное как «половое размножение».  
Возможно, это было оно.


End file.
